mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Screwball Mafia
| image = File:ScrewballMafia.jpeg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = plasmid | link = BTSC threads | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 2017-03-09 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #maurice #Phaze #sparrowhawk #golfjunkie #Marquessa #Insaner #Krystal #boquise #aura #Jay #Araver | first = Marq | last = Marq | mvp = Krystal | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by plasmid based on own design. It began on March 9th, 2017 and ended in a Minkle/Baddie win in N4 (March 16th). Game Mechanics Classic 3 baddies vs 8 goodies setting. Rules *NP shows: Deaths, excluding second kills on Elvis or Phoenix. Will not distinguish between RIDs, normal NKs, or Private eye kills. *DP shows: Faction of the lynched player if a lynch occurs. *PMs will say: **Success or failure for the Nullifier, result is sent at the end of the day phase (because Phoenix, Not blind guy being acted on by Elvis, and Heir might only kick in during the day) **Role spy results for the Private eye only if the kill succeeded, and not on an already "dead" Elvis or Phoenix **Only "beep" or "no beep" for the Spy that goes "beep", without disclosure of success or failure **List of players for the Not blind guy; will get an empty list if the Nullifier nullifies him **Which role the Heir inherits *Tie lynch rules: Tied player with the most votes in all previous phases dies. If still tied, no one dies. Role Description Minkles. Wincon: Insurmountable majority. Group NK or RID attempt on 2 players which is unsavable and works against the Ghost. Both RIDs must be correct or both will fail. The NK or RIDs may target a dead player as Phoenix. *'Nullifier' - name player A and player B. If player A attempts to act on player B, their action will fail. Specifics for certain roles are: **The spy that goes "beep" will get "no beep" if you name any of the three targets, even if he acts on Superbeeper. **If A is Ghost and B is Ghost's target then Ghost's ability fails and he can be acted upon; if A is Ghost and B is not Ghost's target then the nullification attempt is essentially redirected so Ghost's target becomes player A of the nullification attempt. **Can prevent the Phoenix from redirecting a vote the next day if A is Phoenix and B is either the player whose vote is being redirected or the player the vote is being redirected to. **Doesn't do squat to the Superbeeper. **Can prevent Not blind guy from being told anything if you name A as Not blind guy and B as someone other than yourself who acts on him. **Can prevent Heir from inheriting a role and make him wait to inherit from the next goodie that dies. * Tiebreaker - your target's vote counts x 0.5 or x 1.5. * Elvis - if you're not the last living baddie you may fake your own death in the NP and retain BTSC and secretly vote unless killed by the Private eye. You may publicly revive at any time, and will auto-revive if you're the last baddie. Snorfellins. Wincon: Eliminate baddies *'Private eye' - kill & role spy, both on the same target. May act on dead players to kill Elvis or Phoenix, but will not learn roles of players who appeared to be dead before the night started. The baddie base of operations happens to be right next to the graveyard, so if the Private eye tries to kill a player who was truly dead before the night phase (not just a fake-dead Elvis) then the Private eye's ID will be revealed to the baddies. *'Spy that goes "beep"' - name three living players excluding self, and get a "beep" if exactly one is baddie or any of them are the Superbeeper. *'Ghost' - any action aimed at you will pass through you and be performed on your target. You are only killable with RID, lynch, or Nullifier + kill. *'Spotlighter' - your target is protected from any kills at night (except RID) and all votes against them the next day count double. Cannot target self. *'Phoenix' - initially vanilla. If you die you can't post anymore but can redirect votes unless you're killed again by the baddies or Private eye (obviously no ghosties until then). You appear as baddie if lynched. *'Superbeeper' - if you are successfully targeted by the spy that goes "beep", he will go "beep" regardless of who else gets spied. You're also unlynchable. *'Not blind guy' - at the end of the day phase, you're told the names of all players who targeted and/or acted on you that night and day, including Ghost if he targeted you, anyone who targeted Ghost and ended up acting on you, and Phoenix if he's dead and acted on you. You will only see the Nullifier if you are his player A, and only see Phoenix if your vote is the one being redirected. *'Heir' - inherit the role of the first goodie that dies. You may be RID killed as either the inherited role or "Heir" after you inherit. Host's Summary Winning Faction Minkles (Baddies): * Boquise - Nullifier * Krystal - Tiebreaker * Marq - Elvis MVP: Krystal Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #maurice - Not so blind guy - RID Killed N3 #Phaze - Ghost - Lynched D1 #sparrowhawk - Superbeeper - RID Killed N4 #golfjunkie - Phoenix - RID Killed end-game N5 #Marquessa - Elvis - Fake Killed N1, auto-revived end-game N5 #Insaner - Spotlighter - RID Killed end-of-game N5 #Krystal - Tiebreaker - Lynched end-of-game D4 #boquise - Nullifier - Lynched D2 #aura - Spy that goes beep - RID Killed N3 #Jay Gold - Heir - RID Killed N4 #Araver - Private Eye - Killed N2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games